


小旅館

by xialuo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialuo/pseuds/xialuo





	

新手造車頭，OOC預警  
現代架空，鳴佐年齡約26+~30  
跟V.H.Field和幾位大大們約好要在今天開車，希望可以減少TV帶來的傷害。  
特別感謝子腸陪我汙腦洞，她貢獻了本文主旨呀XD

 

“宇智波佐助，非法性交易，嗯，又稱賣淫，沒有前科。”一位著淺藍襯衫，打著領帶的警察說著，完全是一副模範警察的穿著。”我是承辦員警漩渦鳴人，接下來還要請你配合我們調查。”但亞洲少見的金髮藍眼和深邃的輪廓使他在警察中特別顯眼。不，即使不著警服，走在人群中也會因為他英氣的輪廓，使路人頻頻回頭，簡單來說是個陽光型的帥警察。

“嗯，我也很想配合，但是…警察先生…我現在不太舒服。”與警察整齊的衣著對比，佐助的衣衫凌亂，全身只穿著一件他自己的白襯衫和下半身的黑色底褲，連長褲都不知道掉落在哪。更不堪的是他的雙手被一副手銬固定在床頭，以手背在後的姿勢坐著，他雙腿僵直，但大腿夾緊似乎在忍耐什麼。

“你怎麼了?”鳴人皺著眉擔心地問，即使是對犯人，只要沒有危險，鳴人也不會粗暴的對待他們，況且眼前的人看起來真的不太舒服。

“我的下面…剛剛擴張好了，但警察先生卻把我的客人抓走了，還把我銬在床上，真的好想要…”佐助的臉側向一邊，顯不對稱的長瀏海遮住他半邊臉，且越說越將頭低下，雙膝微曲，身體縮地像個缺乏安全感的幼童，看起來無辜委屈。

“我不能幫你解開，不然我找醫生來好了?”為了怕犯人逃走，鳴人不能為他解開手銬。

“不要，我不想被看到這副丟臉的樣子，只要…警察先生幫幫我就行了。”佐助，突然激動地抬起頭，說到後半段更像無助的央求。鳴人這時才更仔細地端詳他的臉，他像寒霜一樣白皙的臉，帶著美酒微醺似的酡紅，和情動時鮮豔又充滿光澤的唇，與他精緻的五官，與其說是帥氣，不如說帶上幾分陰柔美。因為身體發熱掙扎而被汗水浸濕的黑髮，使他更像性事進行中的情人，十足的誘人。

“我該怎麼幫你?”見到這麼好看的人緊張不安的樣子，鳴人更加心軟，除了心軟也許有些難以名狀的衝動。

“我想要…”佐助難耐地停頓了一下，說出他的願望”警察先生用警棍插插我的騷穴…”，語氣單純的像在請求一個生日禮物。“幫幫我，警察先生。”眼角帶淚的懇求，不知是出於生理淚還是難過的情緒，但就是這副表情讓鳴人無法拒絕他。

鳴人慢慢地按著佐助的肩讓他躺下，避免他被固定的雙手折到。削瘦的身體平躺在床上應比坐著多幾分自在，但雙手高舉過頭的固定姿勢，讓佐助看起來像任憑主人處置的性奴。因為對方只要求被警棍插，鳴人也不想做太侵犯別人隱私的事，他只將佐助的內褲往下拉了點，順著佐助曲起膝的姿勢露出後面的屁股和蜜穴。  
“這樣可以嗎我說?”一手扶在佐助的大腿和恥骨間，鳴人將粗長的黑色膠質警棍，緩緩捅入佐助的小穴，雖說擴張過了，塞入直徑頗寬的柱狀物，鳴人在推進的過程還是覺得有點勉強佐助。達一定深度後，鳴人開始抽插警裩，引起佐助一陣悶哼。

“嗯哈…”下面被塞得滿滿的，佐助享受被小穴夾得緊緊的警棍的律動。雖然鳴人是出於好意，但只露出白皙的屁股蛋，內褲的前面被前列腺液弄濕呈現更深的黑色，與潔白的大腿成對比，像小丘一樣圓潤的屁股緊緊夾著那根黑色警棍，更是黑與白之間的奇妙視覺融合。內褲被脫一半感受著警棍的抽插，佐助有一種被羞辱的快感。

“這樣就可以解決了吧，我們等一下就好好做筆錄吧。”送入粗長的警棍和佐助舒服的表情，鳴人想像自己的大傢伙貫穿佐助的下身，『想看因為自己的插入而浪叫的樣子』突然意識到自己逾矩的想法，鳴人試圖喊停。

“不行，還不夠。”雖然舒服但佐助覺得遠遠還不夠，他想要的更多……

“再深一點?”鳴人不解，明明他看起來很享受的樣子。微微地加深及扭動手上的警棍，讓佐助受到刺激又流下了一點生理淚。身體也隨著這股刺激繃緊，細腰與光潔的腳背都因此弓起。

“不是…我不要警棍了，我想要警察先生的大肉棒。”佐助散著黑髮，濕了的眼角，和帶有淚痕的臉頰，看起來格外可憐。

“別開玩笑了，我怎麼可能……”鳴人還是想堅持他的職業道德，利用警察身分和賣淫犯做愛太荒謬了。

“我還是很不舒服，好熱…好癢。”鳴人聽著非常不忍，很想幫助他，也許是這個賣淫犯太好看了，表情雖然惹人愛憐又因漂亮的五官，僅僅一個蹙眉都透著深深的誘惑感，鳴人覺得自己似乎受到什麼蠱惑。

“警察先生，我想要你的大肉棒插插…”佐助看出鳴人的動搖，帶著點任性地哭著，扭動著他纖細的腰，一副無辜又不滿的樣子。

警察先生這下可困擾了，先是警棍插插，又哭著要大肉棒插插，怎麼會有這麼任性又無辜的賣淫犯，好像一切都是警察先生的錯?他困擾地搔搔頭，自己怎麼就這麼無法放著他不管呢?

“給我好嗎…?”佐助用潔白的腳背，撩撥鳴人的鼓起的褲檔。

鳴人覺得自己再也不能忍了。分開佐助屈膝弓起的大腿，幫他脫下內褲，最後一道黑色遮羞布隨著性感白皙的大腿，下滑至纖細的小腿，再摩擦腳背光滑的肌膚，如流水一般順勢滑落，就像低調但不失華麗的黑蝶去而不返。

下身完全失去遮掩，佐助刮去恥毛白淨的私處暴露在鳴人眼前，花莖因為剛剛警棍的插入微微昂起。還有一點遮蔽效果的只剩上半身被性事的汗浸得透明的凌亂白襯衫。但鳴人卻一手探進佐助的襯衣，從微微被隱蔽的大腿根往上掀起，撫摸微凹的小腹和線條漂亮的腰側，大把抓揉著佐助的胸部，最後惡趣味地揉捏著他的乳尖。開始這樣挑起性慾的色情撫摸，鳴人卻一點都沒有幫佐助撫弄前面性器的意思，使得佐助略帶著急。

“警察先生，我要……”

不讓佐助失望地鳴人把插在佐助後穴的警棍拔出，將自己勃發的粗大的陰莖送入。  
剛拔出警棍時，佐助有一種空虛感，但隨後獲得更完整的滿足。

“哈啊，警察先生的大肉棒，好粗好長。”佐助不吝嗇讚美，他喜歡警察先生又硬又熱的大肉棒，這是警棍無法達到的。

鳴人巨長的陽具很容易地頂弄到佐助的前列腺，傘狀的龜頭撞在他的敏感點，讓佐助不禁舒服地浪叫。這時卻聽到一句沒有前後關係的問句。  
“上你一次多少錢?”雖然聽起來頗羞辱人，但佐助看來頗習慣地報價，”一次30000(日幣)。”

“你這麼貴，我微薄的薪水可付不起，還是早點……”鳴人聽到作勢抽出性器，讓佐助緊張地說”警察先生幹我不用錢….繼續幹我，拜託。”句尾十足地懇求。

“不行，做人要有道德，不可以白嫖啊我說”

“是我主動求警察先生幹我的，請警察先生繼續操我，想肏幾次都可以，求你…”因為被頂弄前列腺，佐助帶著哭腔，軟綿綿地央求著。

鳴人聽著佐助破廉恥的哀求，愉悅地伏下身抱著佐助，小麥色的結實手臂墊著佐助的頭，讓他能細細輕吮佐助白淨的頸項，留下一點點親密的紅痕，另一手愛撫著對方的身體。鳴人準備滿足佐助的願望，狠狠地肏他好幾次。

“叩叩”在房內激烈的情事中傳來一陣敲門聲。  
“鳴人，不要停。”性事又一次要被打斷，佐助慌亂之下直接叫了鳴人的名字。

“咚咚”再來是一陣猛烈撞擊聲，姑且不論危險，要是被人撞見佐助在性愛中只對自己展現的淫靡又美好的樣子，鳴人覺得自己一定會怒不可遏。

“我去看看。”鳴人從佐助還在享受歡愛的小穴中抽出自己的陰莖，佐助的小口吸附得緊，就像不捨的挽留。『我也很捨不得呀』鳴人無奈地將硬挺的性器塞進褲檔。考慮到突發事件，鳴人一併解開佐助的手銬。

“白癡吊車尾。”佐助覺得掃興，隨便抽了幾張面紙擦拭高潮時洩出的精液，穿上一旁的浴袍，一邊揉著被手拷勒紅的手腕，一邊跟上鳴人到門邊。

“這裡是木葉署的警察臨檢，為了掃蕩賣淫，還請你們配合。”門外是年輕的警察，才剛從警專學校畢業不久的樣子，據他亮出的警察證，他叫做木葉丸。

鳴人也亮出警察證件，暗示『你查錯房了，快走吧!』

“欸?學長，你來買淫?”木葉丸不懂鳴人的暗示。

“你才來買淫，我帶老婆來開房間，犯法嗎?”鳴人對這學弟讀空氣的能力十分吃驚，他一邊說著，一手攬佐助的腰。

佐助瞪了鳴人一眼，把鳴人跟自己的身分證遞給木葉丸。

木葉丸看了下，照片及配偶欄都符合，還真的是帶老婆開房間。

“喂喂，別一直盯著我老婆看。”佐助的臉上還有剛剛情事帶來的潮紅，鳴人的佔有慾可不容許這樣性感的佐助被其他人看到。

“沒事的話，我可以離開了嗎?”佐助雖然問著，卻沒等回答就往房內走了。

“啊，可以，欸，嫂子跑掉了啊?”木葉丸呆愣著，直到鳴人的下一句話。

“學弟，你這是違法臨檢吧，要被你害死。”鳴人可憐他硬的發疼的下半身。這語氣與其說生氣，不如說已經到了無奈的程度了。若是平常遇到在值勤的同事，鳴人一定會慰問一句「辛苦了」，可是現在他說不出口。

“學長菜鳥時也這樣臨檢的吧，大家都這樣幹呀。”鳴人聽到這句只能像個悶葫蘆說不出話。

“好啦，臨檢沒問題，打擾學長跟嫂子真不好意思呀!”

聽到浴室的水聲，又見茶几上工整字跡的紙條寫著”自己解決吧，警察先生”，鳴人真想回去整整木葉丸。

鳴人坐在床上發楞，突然想到了，佐助叫他警察先生，他可以繼續這個遊戲。  
透過汽車旅館的透明玻璃，看見佐助背對他大方地淋浴，水霧繚繞，但他修長的身體曲線仍然清晰可見，明明知道玻璃外的人得以窺視、欣賞，他也毫不遮掩，任由熱水分散地灑在他身上，淋過熱水使他蒼白的身體帶有一點粉紅。在浴室門外看著，警察先生決定接下來要去抓浴室裡的逃犯了。

Fin

只有車頭，鳴佐的警察play  
其實我在虐鳴人，鳴人沒有睡到佐助，天啊，好虐唷!


End file.
